User talk:BlankyXP
Hai thar! Welcome to the Blanky person thingy's Talk page! D: You're here either to like...TALK TO ME...or you is eavesdropping. e.e Either way, go do your ugly business...wutevahhh. It don't matter to me. On the right of this thingy, you can see Leaf being awesome, but the important thing there (Leaf is still important but...wutevahhh) is the archives. They has old messages, and once my Talk page has reached 75 topics or the template count on this dang page "has exceeded", I will archive it and this page is gonna be all sparkly and clean and empty and stuff. And then people will be competin' for TOTPD. Excuse me, Animal Crossing Community reference. DON'T POST ANYTHIN' IN THE ARCHIVES, OR I WILL DEFINITELY SHOOT YOU. NO MERCY. AND WITH BAZOOKAS! And rifles. Anywayz...um...I dunno... If you're requestin' a Sim, make sure you're followin' the outline. I shall repaste the outline just for your ugly convenience so you won't have to keep going back to dat page...hooray. o.o ---- *'Eyes.' Give the exact shape and color, and if applicable, list examples of Sims that may have that as well. *'Hair style and color.' Like the eyes, give any examples of Sims that you know that have it, if ugly applicable, my friend. *'Skin color', brudda. White, tan, or black. No green, I know when you be lyin', my friend. *'Mouth.' Again, list examples if flippin' applicable plox. *'Outfit description.' It'd also be purty cool of you included the location of the outfit too. Not needed if you want to test my memory of the outfit locations. e.e Again, EXAMPLES IF NEEDED, MAAAN! *'Face tattoos your Sim may have.' Like, you know, freckles. The star on mah Sim's face. The pretty rainbow on Bean's face. You don't have to mention this if you don't have any, obviousleh. *'Accessories.' A nerd? Got glasses? Tryin' to be gangsta and look like a JD with Chaz's glasses? You gotta tell me, maaan! You gotta. =' I apologize for the sudden gangsta accent. *'Background.' Like, where do you want your Sim to be in the pic? Don't matter? I'll take a pic directly from Create-A-Sim then. Want your Sim to be next to another Sim in particular if you want them somewhere? ---- :Eyes: :Hairstyle and Color: :Skin Color: :Mouth: :Outfit Description: :Face Tattoos: :Accessories: :Background: ---- O_o (Note from Neural777: Roxie is not ugly. >:O) }} }} Mini Ninjas I don't like ninjas.--LlamaLover 18:30, December 27, 2009 (UTC)LlamaLover I FINISHED THE GAME THIS MORNING!!!!!--Riot\AU 18:32, December 27, 2009 (UTC) .... }} }} }} }} Hi Hi, miss Blanky, I'm Megan, uuu I see that you have a lot of edits!, well just presenting stuff, ok? Anyways any thing here is my quick link to mah page, okays BYE BYE!. --ChoKo MeGy 21:05, December 28, 2009 (UTC) The Most Important Thing EVEH!!! }} }} } |text = } }} DSi New Episode Sorry but... Blanky, I feel silly doing this, but I created once again a new account(Fire1000) because Wissy X is just f-ing gay, so can you just make a but put X-Naut Da Gamer instead? Wait Where's the link? Did you make an article about it? Oh, and add as my new image. Thanks Again Can you... Kingdom Portraits ...And a partridge in a pear tree }} Wow... Aww... YOu... Hello, Blanky! }} }} }} Sim(s) Request... Ok so I have a Sim Request: Sim Request: Eyes: Ray's eyes Mouth:Yuki's mouth Hair: Yuki's hair but the color blue Clothes: Goth Boy's Skin color: Tan Tatoos: N/A Accessories: N/A Background: It doesn't matter So I hope I filled this out right, Bye!--Crazy12345 22:41, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Weird I want to make a show! I Know That! Cool Dark Bowser--Riot\AU 01:33, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Another Sim request o.o Sorry for all the trouble but,this is my LAST sim request. Girl Sim request: Eyes: Yuki's eyes Mouth: Beebee's mouth Hair: Beebee's hair WITHOUT the bunny ears Clothes: Renee's clothes Totoos:N/A Accesories:N/A Background: It doesn't matter Skin color: Tan Sim request 0.0 The hair is pink like Beebees! My Request is... Thanks so much! Thank you so much for giving me my pics for my sims!--Crazy12345 02:01, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Happy New Years!..and Acquaintance! I won't be here tomorrow so..--Crazy12345 01:58, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Also: Well you did do my sim request--Crazy12345 01:58, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Ad Hi, Blanky! My username is Wii maniac. I need to ask you if I can have an ad for my blog (which I made a competition) It's called Sim Survivor. I'm done with the beginning and I'm just wondering if I can have an ad Article How do you put it on an article? Sorry, I just joined the website yesterday. I think I did it -Wii Maniac http://mysims.wikia.com/wiki/Sim_Survivor This is the article. Did I do it right? Sim Survivor I will definitley try to updated frequently. I will actually start updating it right now. Resist the suspicions! Ad- Wii Maniac I want my ad to have a forest background, a picture of Mike, and the ad saying SIM SURVIVOR -and then- Who will win 10 million simoleons? Thanks in advance Sim request eyes: travis's; hair style and color: renee's, blonde; skin color: dark; mouth: maria's; outfit: jean skirt with orange tank top; face tatoos: freckles; accessories: none; background: anywhere; -Sneaker_night Alright Uh Oh STUFF }} UGLY YEAR!!!!! 2010 *shifty eyes*!!!!--Riot\AU 18:57, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Merry-Happy-Newer-New-Year-Time-Thing! }} Hi Hi, Blanky!! How is the ad coming along?--Wii maniac 20:04, January 1, 2010 (UTC) HAPPY NEW YEAR Sim Request? :3 Um, hi. I was wondering if you could do a Sim request for my Fanon character, Ann. She is on MySims Fanon, and, um... I understand that you can take pictures from the Wii only MySims games, correct? Um, then, could you do a request for a MySims Agents character? Ann has Taylor's eyes, Sandra's outfit, Poppy's mouth, brown hair, Summer's skin tone, a black headset (it has black glasses and a microphone) and a cap that's black and has a star on it, and it has a little ponytail. Is that... um... specific enough? And, if you can't do a request for a Wii MySims game, then here's what I want from MySims PC: The facial features, Skin tone, and outfit remain the same. Give her black sunglasses (they kind of hang down enough so her eyes may be seen), her hair is in a normal ponytail, and make her be working at one of the supercomputers at Natalia's. Thank you. :3 -- 00:44, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Oh, crud. I forgot to put in the background for the Agents picture. Um... put her at the HQ, working on a supercomputer in the loft. Thanks again. :3-- 00:45, January 2, 2010 (UTC) I shall return the favor! Happy... }} Dude, It's only January! --Crazy12345 01:34, January 2, 2010 (UTC) (CuteJoy)! Yah. We all know that were celbrating St. Patrick's Day at the moment. --Riot\AU 01:35, January 2, 2010 (UTC) St. Patricks day!?! --Crazy12345 01:36, January 2, 2010 (UTC) }} HOW COULD I FORGET HALLOWEEN!? Thanks for reminding me Neural. }} Holiday Thingy that is missing some random calculations }} Oh Forget.. Helpies... Is there a Wiki section on troubleshooting problems with MySims (PC)? I noticed that it's very difficult to find any troubleshooting or help pages for MySims and I thought wow, this could like totally bring more traffic here to this "oh so very cute" Wiki! Just an idea I guess. :) Let me know :) ♥~ Heart Well? omigosh, thx u blanky, thank you :):):):D i'm katie -Sneaker_night Hi Hi, Blanky!! How is the ad coming along?--Wii maniac 00:12, January 3, 2010 (UTC) YAY! It's perfect! Thank You SO Much! The New Year --Secretive13 01:20, January 3, 2010 (UTC)Secretive13 Sim Request with POPPY!!!!!!!! Arigato! :D Thanks! The picture's perfect. -- 03:09, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Uh... Cheese is Part of a Healthy Breakfast ...not really }} I do!--Crazy12345 21:37, January 3, 2010 (UTC) I just look good in sweater-vests. Anyway, then I have decidin' to do. I'll get back to you later with this. But for now, I LIKE CHEESE!!}} I dunno, if you want. I DON'T LIKE FORCIN' PEOPLE TO MAKE ME AMAZING PRESENTS, BRANDED BY THE CEO OF TEH BLANKANATOR ELECTRONICS, YO!! }} }} }} }} Happy New Year! }} How could you? The flipping Go-Go Bubble Hello, Blanky this is very annoying but I delete the banner of my bubble and I can't make a new one soo please help me again on another. The up color will be blue, the second will be lime green. The shuffle text that goes will be *Shhh!! Don't disturb, I'm playing Plane vs. Eye* And the image will be me (a transparent one playing the portatil game) and oh I change some of my sim aspect. Hope it didn't be problem for you, Thanks.--A go-go Sim 00:31, January 5, 2010 (UTC) No Thx Hi Blanky! Just wanted 2 say thx for helping me on MySims Agents. I thought it was a cliff-hanger ending, but your Youtube video about the end made me keep playing, and I have finished it now! Thx again! thundervikkiangel PS: GO LEAF!!!!!! Hi Hi Blanky, me again. Was just wondering if u could make a sims pic thing for me. The message I got from Leaf said to ask u. The only thing is that it was a girl and she doesn't look too OTT, but a little OTT is ok. Thx! thundervikkiangel x Blanky! Blanky! Ok. I was on that site with the icon things and you should add these: icon:demonhappyplz icon:imafailureplz icon:leleleplz icon:vampireplz icon:halfvampireplz icon:crosswalledplz icon:idontthinksobetchplz icon:jokerfreakoutplz Thoses are ones I think you should add as smilies!--Crazy12345 23:37, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Seriously? The devil one's were all yellow and so was the iamafailure! WUT!! Seriously? Why does it matter if the backgroung is transparent? Also: iconimhighplz I know it has an akward name! , the 2nd and the last one . Dang the name's are ugly right? o.o}} Huhhhh... RE:DS pics }} Come on add this icon! (it has no background) iconidontthinksobetch COME ON! (it's background is transparent) --Crazy12345 02:24, January 6, 2010 (UTC) OTT Hi Blanky! OTT meen Over The Top. Just an FYI! thundervikkiangel x--Thundervikkiangel 17:57, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Beebee MAKE BEEBEE TALK MORE I LOVE HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!please embarrassed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Almost Almost There Um Fine Soz... Hi Blanky. Sorry that I kept bugging you abouit the Sim thing. I ment a Sim request. Eyes: Brown eyes like Mayor Rosalyn's in MySims original. Hair: Brown, like Renee in MySims Kingdom. Skin Colour: Tan. Mouth: Smile like Mayor Rosalyn (MySims original) and DJ Candy. Outfit: Annie Radd's outfit in MySims original (if thats not possible, something like that). Face tattoos: None. Accessories: None. Background: Fountain with Wendalyn (if thats not possible, just in Create-a-sim with no one). Thanks for putting up with me bugging you! thundervikkiangel :-D I've been utterly ignored CRYSTAL, YVETTE AND ANNE APPEAR IN MYSIMS RACING!!!!!--Riot\AU 01:58, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Block Dramaman *Teasing someone else (He made a poem about Skull being a "cantaloupe", and jumping into the ocean and dying because Skull wanted to be a watermelon. No way he'd do that.) *Lying to become an admin (He claimed Darkrudie left the Wiki since he didn't want to do it anymore, then Dark said Dramaman could be an admin while you were away. But that turned out to be fake, since Dark said he only left because he lost his Kingdom game. Let's not forget Dramaman making another account (Paul-'D') to get himself to be admin.) *Accusing someone of doing something they never did (He accused me of being mean to you and calling you a mermaid hater.) What do you think?}} hi hi blanky could u put an ad up for me pls its for mysims house im only new so i dont know the hang of things yet thanks and i love the christmas poster u made it has my 2 favorite sims leaf and travis Where it is User:Jackr12/Which Sim are you? here you go--Jackr12 20:35, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Dramaman Blocking (cont.) )}} Er... Yo Blanky, I'm still having trouble with my word bubble. I do EVERYTHING it says but I can't get the pic of Yuki on there and it ALWAYS says Template: Crazy12345 in red.(does not exist) Help me plz!--Crazy12345 21:45, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Eeeee... No Well Yeah. I'm Certainly not Dentface Yup, I'm certainly NOT dentface. I Am Not Dentface 23:14, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Brendan Pic You need to read this Blanky! Hi Blanky. I don't know if you know this, but people keep leaving threatening messages on Cassandra's character page for you. I've deleated them all, but I thought I should let you know. thundervikkiangel x thanks blanky for the information Hi I've finished the part where Morcubus and Evelyn get sucked into the nightmare world, but I still have a ton of dispatch missions to do, though technically I have Lindsay, Leaf, and Carl to do them for me. Ad? Blanky, If you've read A day in the life of Simburbia....I'd like that to be like an AD. Is that cool?--Crazy12345 19:07, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Banner:I want Violet,Jenny, Maria and Clara standing in the background of a suburbian neighborhood. Ad issue. Yeah, about the "moar chapters" one EPISODE is like 3 pages long.(if you printed it off) So yeah. 1 "chapter" = 3 pages O.o--Crazy12345 23:01, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Ad banner (Sorry i iz feelin demandeyish) Did u finish "teh" banner yet?--Crazy12345 00:05, January 11, 2010 (UTC) hi blanky i just gots mysims agents for xmas (finally) and is it just me or is leafs voice higher than in mysims kingdom? from leafrocks MySims PC Hi Blanky! Thanks for the Sim, she's perfect! Hey, can you give me your MySims PC user name so I can add you? I don't have any friends yet. If you can't or don't want to its ok. Hope you can though! thundervikkiangel x MySims Reality Ad hello blanky i have added loads of cool dtuff plz can i be an administrator --Lewisjudkins 11:15, January 12, 2010 (UTC) plz can you give me a sim of my own i have ginger hair brown eyes plz plz blanky xp --Lewisjudkins 11:17, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Hi hi blanks its legodude2221 what do ya w\nt to talk abut how cool morcubus is?--Legodude2221 11:21, January 12, 2010 (UTC) MySims PC Hi again. k. thx. my name is vikkiangel96 in case you need to add me. thundervikkiangel x Hi Sure. What time? Saturday would be better thundervikkiangel x Um... GMT i.e. Britian. you? thundervikkiangel x Time K, how about 6pm my time, 1pm your time? Saturday. thundervikkiangel x See you then! k I'll talk to you then. Bye! thundervikkiangel x Hey. Ummm... Yeah. Hey. Could I have a sim made? I only need one. Eyes: Cap'n Ginny's Hairstyle and Color: Brown, long-ish, sorta messy, same style as Game-Fanatic has Skin Color: Tan Mouth: A slight smile, when angry has vampire teeth Outfit Description: Ummz... I find it Japanese-ish, it's in the Changing booth, blue, and the back has some orange thing that methinks is a tiger Face Tattoos: Freckles Accessories: Brown glasses, like what Gordon has (although he has different ones in his pic on here) Background: Don't really care. RandomDude101 23:43, January 12, 2010 (UTC) That wasn't the glasses I was talking about, but it's fine.RandomDude101 00:14, January 13, 2010 (UTC) I guess he has different glasses on the Wii version. Meh. I don't really care. These really kinda look more like my real ones anyway, except that the real ones are brown.RandomDude101 00:33, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Games Hiyas Blanky. Random Question: Which MySims games would you say is the best? For Wii, DS or PC. Just wondering... thundervikkiangel x hi Hola Blanky! Where were you on MySims PC???!!! I was on and you didn't come! thundervikkiangel x Thanks Such a naughty kid.}} LEGO BE SCARY AS RAY TROLL }} ...... Grrrrrrrr....... Can we meet up another time that u will remember? thundervikkiangel x ok K I'll meet you in 5 thundervikkiangel x Mine Mine. as soon as you reply to this message i'll go online thundervikkiangel x Online Hi Blanky. Soz, just got your message. Can you reply to this message as soon as you get it? Also, can you invite me 2 ur garden? thundervikkiangel x Help... Please? Template:RandomDude101|Text=So, um, yeah. 2 things. One, you were right about Gordon's glasses. I thought they were different. Two, how do you make tabs? Thanks in advance! (If you can help.) Help... Please? Requesty! You won a reward! =O Hooray! }} }} Blocked user It means the user is sharing an IP with someone else that was spamming. It's possible they're trying to use a proxy server as a google search shows the same IP spamming other sites too. I've unblocked it for now, but they should log in to avoid being accidentally caught up in such blocks again. Angela (talk) 23:40, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Problem........ Hi, Blanky! Sorry to bother you, but I just realized that a user by the name of 70.191.82.238 edited Sim Survivor. It wasn't a big change because I couldn't find it. But, it concerns me that people (even unregisterd users like this one) have access to change certain things in my story. Is there a way for you or any of the admins to make it so only I can edit my story? Thanx in advance! Alright. I guess that will help me a little. Thanx anyway! Signature Frogot signatrueWii Maniac, The Creator of Sim Survivor 00:19, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Pirates Online and ADOPTION!!!! Crazy hid my comments on his secrets blog. New Transparent Pic Archive template }} }} Please Ban DingDong123 He is using bad words and I think he should be banned if you need evidence look on Secretive's page and MySims Musical!--[[User:Puffles Rule|Puffles Rule]] 03:15, January 23, 2010 (UTC)Puffles Rule Sim Hey Blanky! Can you make me a sim? MY SIM Chancellor Ikara’s hat with brown hair Buddy’s mouth Patrick’s eyes White skin Chef Gino’s Outfit At Roxie’s Ice Cream Parlor Thanks a lot!!! -Wii maniac That's fine! Just make sure that Roxie and maybe some of her customers. If you can't get the customers, that's okay. Sorry I didn't mean to strech your talk page. I just say really looooong words. I wish to start all over. Who are you? And who's Leaf (who seems smarter than I first thought he looked)?}} Crazy is too crazy... I am eavesdropping! Zordon123456789mlw7 03:40, January 24, 2010 (UTC) I unhide them.Crazy12345 03:42, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ......that's TOO much work.Crazy12345 03:46, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Fine.Crazy12345 03:52, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ?????? LLLLEEEAAAFF!!!!!!!!!!!111 i just eat leaf and im now a sharkLegodude2221 13:58, January 24, 2010 (UTC) LEAF2!!!!!!!!!! i just eat leaf and im now a shark and i just spat him outLegodude2221 13:58, January 24, 2010 (UTC) sim request CLOTHES goth boys TATOUS star HAIR brown any EYES yukis BROWS any SKIN tanLegodude2221 14:54, January 24, 2010 (UTC) sim request CLOTHES goth boys TATOUS star HAIR brown any EYES yukis BROWS any SKIN tanLegodude2221 14:54, January 24, 2010 (UTC) block CRAZY FOR A YEAR YO BLOCK CRAZY for a year COZ he is mean and evil and he is a troll I HHHHHHAATTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEE himLegodude2221 15:11, January 24, 2010 (UTC) blanky read this i read the admin talk page and you think im the crzy user dude thing but im not my only account is legodude2221 and my ip adress 92Legodude2221 15:40, January 24, 2010 (UTC) so dont block me please please Legodude2221 15:40, January 24, 2010 (UTC) }} Request Hi! }} Tim Hi Blanky! Can you please make a userbox for Tim? Thanks! thundervikkiangel x